I'm Just Curious About Love SF-A2 Miki the Couple Stalker
by PastellRainbow
Summary: This may be a bit painful to read, as this is old and needs recent editing. Warning: CHEESY, and it switches to script format halfway through . Contains HakuxAkaito. Miki, the rambunctious new member of the Vocaloid house, finds herself developing some serious shipping feels over the two "SWEEEET" lovers Haku Yowane, and Akaito Shion... she gets into a lot of mishap...


v

**Episode One:**

"I'm Just Curious About the Unknown~ !"

"_Romance stories, love stories__…__ those kinds of stories where a person would do anything for the sake of the other. It all seems so touching, so beautiful, almost magical. And so__…__ unknown to me._

_I am in love with romance. Even though I__'__ve never before experienced anything of the sort__…_

…_where do such feelings come from? Why are they so strong? What makes them appear?_

_There__'__s no better way to see besides experiencing for yourself__…_

…_but what to do when there__'__s nobody you feel that way for?__"_

…

bbbbbb

It was curious SF-A2 Miki's first day living in the Vocaloid House; a large complex where a bunch of people stayed and lived together like family.

The next part is hard to understand… DIGITAL people in a digital world.

Still, they did have a connection with the human world, but when they were in it, they had to act as if they were normal people.

The original purpose of their creation was to sing for other's who made music but didn't have good enough vocal talent to sing it themselves.

(lol. Yes, crappy intro indeed. :)

Anyway, Miki was merrily "part-walking-part-skipping-part-running" down the hallways, which were, at this hour, quaint, silent and undisturbed. Midday sunlight shining in from the windows gave everything a slightly yellow hue and relaxing, uplifting atmosphere, making it all more enjoyable for Miki, who was busy trying to explore the whole place.

At the end of the long hall was the café, she grabbed the end of the entrance and peeked her head in, grinning with her own cheerful optimism.

Not much to Miki's surprise, the room that was lively and bustling a few hours ago during breakfast was deserted, the lights off, and quiet sunrays pouring in through the scattered windows.

It was almost hard to believe it was the same room.

It now had an oddly relaxing aura, Miki decided that here would be a nice place to go and hang around when she needed a little alone time.

"Well, it isn't lunch time yet", Miki thought.

She would've merrily turned around, to stroll through the rest of the place, but she didn't because right then, something happened to have caught her eye.

In a booth seat near an out-of-eyeshot corner with a tinted window, sat 2 people who appeared very close.

The tinted window almost made the midday light look like the bronze light of a winter sunset.

Miki could make out a girl, it seemed. She seemed like at least an older teen, with a tall, lean appearance. She had flowing, silvery-white hair that contrasted with the dark outfit she was wearing, composed of various shades of black, dark purple and grey.

Next to her, was a young man, with hair that contrasted to the girl's. It was a rich crimson color. He too was wearing a dark jacket, with a scarf that almost perfectly matched with the red tones of his hair.

From their differing features, Miki could tell that they probably weren't blood-related.

Miki's sunny mood suddenly fell when she noticed that the girl was crying. Or rather, trying to hold it back.

Even though the way she was feeling was quite obvious.

Miki found herself unable to look away, concern and curiosity flowing throughout her mind. What could have happened? Why was she crying?

Miki then found that her carefree, happy expression had turned into a more somber, concerned one, right when she heard the girl utter words, in a tone that just pierced Miki's heart,

"Why do you always try to cheer me up? Really, all I am is a selfish girl. I just can't accept the fact that I have no talent, and the only reason I want some is because, deep down, all I want to do is impress people. I'm nothing but a self-centered, whiny, show-off who _pretends_ to be this tame person…"

The red-haired guy next to her gently lifted a hand and began to gently rub the girl's shaking back, stroking the long silver locks hanging out of the neatly tied dark ribbon she wore on the lower back of her head.

Miki just had to crack a soft smile when she saw how the cool, tough-looking guy was acting surprisingly sweet and caring towards the girl.

Her eyes widened even further when she heard him say such consoling words to the girl,

"I don't believe that, Haku. You're not selfish, you're just in need of positive attention. Everyone would rather feel good about themselves, Haku. It's human nature."

It seemed as if the guy's support tore up the girl even more, as the sobs started getting increasingly apparent in her voice.

"I… I don't even _love_ singing all that much… the only reason I even try so hard is because I want to be accepted…", she uttered. "My songs have no soul… they're filled with nothing but jealousy."

"Listen Haku. There's someone here that does accept you. I do. You're kind and creative. And I know you like to sing. Listen to me; try singing with a lighter heart, free your soul, and don't compare yourself to the others around you. Maybe you'll find joy in it again."

Even from far away, Miki still saw the red-head's face light up with a glistening smile, one that just seem to speak without words, saying "lighten up a little."

Soon enough, she found herself glued to the whole scene.

Her heart was fluttering, the tips of her cheeks were rosy… and those words weren't even directed towards her.

The comforted girl still refused to accept his thoughtful affection.

"Kind and creative…", she muttered. "Where do you see that in me? I'm just a depressing, talentless girl who does nothing but get in the way and cause problems.", her low, soft voice was increasing with sobs. The light from a nearby window reflected the tears that fell off her face onto the dark wooden table, making them glisten. As if they were crystals.

"Just admit it, you're sick of me, aren't you? Someone like you shouldn't be wasting your time being with me… You deserve better.", it was as if all her emotions just flew out with that one group of sentences.

Even Miki felt those words, her tone, piercing her heart.

She just knew that the guy who was comforting her, the one who loved her, was probably feeling even stronger feelings.

The girl buried her face in her long, dark sleeves, her body trembling with painful sob.

The red-headed guy gently stroked at her long bangs, and gently lifted her face, and looked into her eyes.

In a straightforward, yet comforting tone, he spoke "Haku. Listen to me. They're nothing I enjoy more than to see your smile. And I don't "waste" time being with you. I treasure every second of it. And I want you to be happy."

His smile widened for a bit, before closed his eyes and softly pressed his lips against hers.

Miki, being the romance fangirl she ALREADY was, found herself emitting a squeak, that she immediately forced herself to suppress.

Or else the two people were going to figure out someone was watching them.

When Haku's face was visible from Miki's angle again, she saw that they had turned a bright shade of dark pink from blushing.

She put her long sleeve to her eye again. Although she was cheered up and no longer crying, her voice was still shaken, "… Thank you Akaito…. I feel like… I could never thank you enough for… for how you make me feel."

The way she said the sentence seemed like she wanted to say something more with that, but stopped right there and thought about kissing him again.

It seemed as if the 2 could read each other perfectly.

The way they both bent forward at the same time, in perfect sync, wrapped their arms around each other and tilted their heads.

Their faces happened to be right in front of the tinted window, making them appear darkened, almost like silhouettes.

It was just too perfect.

And the previous scenario did seem a bit… fake, if that was the word.

Miki concluded that they MUST have been acting.

(And it WAS a top-notch performance.)

After a short "lost in the moment", they slowly made their way to the doorway, off to spend some quality time together.

Miki totally forgot that she was even at risk of being seen.

Everything sucked her in like a movie. It felt like she was watching an engaging movie.

But it was too late, the wondrous couple had already seen her, which she could tell since expression on their faces tensed up, their matching crimson eyes slightly dilating.

…well, how about that. They even had the same crimson eyes.

And Miki just HAD to tell these "actors" how much they're performance moved her.

With Miki, being inspired always led to her making a fool out of herself.

She spazzed and clapped and yelled "bravo!"

"That. Was an AMAZING performance! Woot!", she said in an overly-enthusiastic voice.

The girl, Haku, and her boyfriend, Akaito were feeling more awkward and uncomfortable then they had ina great while.

The new girl… how long WAS she watching them?

Couldn't she see that it wasn't the appropriate situation, did this girl even KNOW manners?

"The way you talked, and just did everything just… just went and brought a tear to my eye!", said Miki, still enthusiastically. "You guys are truly amazing actors. Simply breathtaking.",

Akaito and Haku turned their heads and looked at each other, both with the same confused expression on their faces.

"…acting?", they both asked themselves at the same time.

Akaito looked back at Miki, with a bit of a cold look on his face.

"Um.. how do I say this…", he said in a serious tone.

His girlfriend shyly offered to complete his scentence.

"Um… everything you saw back there was…", she continued, in a shy, hollow voice.

Both of them tilted their heads to the ground, almost looking "defeated", when the uttered one last word, which, despite it being quiet and discreet, set Miki off.

"…_real_."

So, everything Miki saw was real.

Miki wasn't exactly the most serious person.

She rarely ever felt any other emotion besides happiness in her carefree life.

And she was in "spazz mode", and she couldn't possibly hold all her fangirl in much longer.

so she forgot all about the way they must've been feeling, and spazzed out at them.

"Oh. My. Gosh.", she said, with a trembling giggle, shiny eyes, and a smile that threatened to rip her face apart.

"Sorry to burst your bubble", the read-headed guy still continued in the same expression.

Miki finally let out the obnoxious, fangirl-esque squeal that was fluttering inside her chest, only getting bigger.

"The-that just makes it EVEN BETTER!", she said, with the biggest, most sparkling smile Akaito and Haku had ever seen.

Then without thinking, Miki sprang towards the couple, and tightly wrapped her delicate, child-size arms around both their waists.

"Ooh, you guys are sooooo sweet, don'tcha know? I had no idea couples like this existed outside of shojo manga!"

"Teehee... who needs shojo manga when you're living with people like these?", said Miki, fangirlishly

...and that was the start of Miki the Couple Stalker.

It was now mid-afternoon, Miki was laying on her bed in her still room, half-eaten packet of Pocky lying next to her, her 2 favorite stuffed animals laying against the wall besides her.

She turned on her 3DS for something to do, but ever since she completed Princess Debut, she lost temporarily interest in gaming. After staring at a blank screen for about 3 minutes, she pressed the power button to turn it off and set it back on the table, right before sticking another chocolate Pocky in her mouth; shame she was all out of her favorite strawberry flavor.

…Yup. Typical bored, lazy Miki.

The slow-day silence of the room was interrupted by a light sigh, as Miki put her hands to her cheeks and said for the zillionth time "I just can't get the emotion of what I saw this morning out of my head…"

She slowly sat herself up, glancing at her pile of manga, mostly Shojo Beat and Nakayoshi-published titles.

"Screw these…", she said, disappointedly, "Not a single series can possibly satisfy me now!"

Right when Miki was finished saying that, she heard Meiko's voice calling from behind Miki's door.

"Miki! It's time for dinner!", she called out, in a clear "mom"-ish tone.

Miki sat at a booth in the café, on the whole other side of the room where the morning's incident had happened.

Miki looked back at the little corner as the scenario played in her mind once again.

When she turned her head to another corner, she saw Haku, the girl with silver hair, sitting alone at a 2-people table.

There was something about her that gave off the aura of being alone and sad.

Her face was looking down, but to read a novel she had set in her lap, which she was hiding under the table as if she was trying to keep the book's contents to herself.

Miki couldn't help to crack a sort of sentimental, blushing smile.

She peeked back from time to time for about 2 minutes, when finally, her red-haired boyfriend arrived in the room.

As he plunked down in the chair right besides Haku, she suddenly looked up, revealing a pleased, somewhat relieved face that made Miki (or anyone else watching) feel as if the sun came up after a day of overcastness.

"It's really nice to see that the guy is trying to make Haku happy~", thought Miki.

"Umm… is that even her name?"

Sitting down right besides them, were Miku and Rin; 2 of the people who happened to be the object of Haku's jealousy.

"Watch out for that girl…", said the red-head guy to them, all of a sudden.

Miki suddenly felt a pair of crimson eyes glaring at her.

She wasn't surprised. She DID get off on the wrong foot with Haku and (umm… "Akaito"…?) that very morning.

A familiar deep voice was then heard, saying, "That new girl… she just dropped in on us… really."

Miki's eyes dialated.

" I was so embarrassed…", bashfully responded a softer voice.

Miki blushed and cringed. "I-I just… couldn't help it… I'm ME!", she exploded in her mind.

" Miki really is theatrical.", said Miku Hatune to them. "

"She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Maybe she just got the wrong idea…"

Akaito: But she was acting so obnoxious… and we told her we were having a REAL "moment". She could have at least apologized for unknowingly invading our privacy instead of making us feel even more uncomfortable.

Miku: Still, she's really young though. Give her a break.

Rin: Still, I have to admit, that did seem a bit creepy though.

Rin's consciousness: Yeah, says the girl who stalks Len and Miku.

Rin: (Oh, shut up, my consciousness!

Miki: Oh-ho… then I'm just going to have to videotape them being sweet and have everyone realize why it's so hard to resist watching them!

(after dinner, in the hallway)

Miki: (peeks) Ah! There they are!

Haku: Um… Akaito… can we maybe go walk in the garden together…? Well, um… if that won't be a bother.

Akaito: Haku… (warm smile) I would be more than happy to.

Miki: (thinks) …Yes. Just yes. This is GREAT! …brb, gotta go get my camera. u

(In gardens, as the sunset is slowly getting darker)

(Miki is behind a bush, with her top-notch, high-quality, super-zoom camera, zooming into Haku and Akaito as they approach a bench surrounded by a flower field.

Miki: (pressing buttons on camera) Sound setting… "Record Voce only"!

(heehee, now it'll filter out all the other background noise and record what they're saying in INCREDIBLE QUALITY!)

Haku: I'm still sorry about how I had one of my "episodes" again this morning.

(She sighs as they sit down on the bench)

Haku: It's just… you're the only one in the Vocaloid house who seems to genuinely care about me…

I mean, Miku's nice to everyone, and I love when she talks to me, but she'd much rather hang out with her circle of friends and cast me out.

And then I remember I'm inferior to all of them. I'm not amazing, or a superstar like they all are.

I have no part of their business…

They're always planning for their next concert, rehearsing their songs and dances…

They always have so much fun because of how talented they are.

And meanwhile, all I do is spend my days , working, stressing… all because I want to be more like them. And failing. Every. Single. Time.

(tearful sigh) It feels… so unfair.

a-and since you've been busy lately, everything caught up to me, and I-I started to feel… all lonely again and… (her voice becomes quiet) and I thought, of course, since I AM the Vocaloids' failure…

(Haku's voice cracks on the last sentence, and she stops talking because she would've ended up crying if she said more)

Miki: Aww… I wanna help her…

Akaito: (sensing Haku's sadness, putting his hand on her shoulder) I know what you're feeling. And I know it hurts, and that you're strong to be able to keep going.

And that's why I'm so happy to be spending this time with you now, I would never ignore you.

I think about you always.

Miki: (her eyes turn big and sparkle as she emits a high-pitched squeal)

(Haku, touched by Akaito's words, finds it harder to hold back her tears as she finds herself wiping her eyes on her sleeve and looking the other direction)

Haku: Oh, just great. There I go again! How does Akaito always put up with this? I'm like a broken faucet!)

Miki: D'AAAAAAAW! This is SO touching and it's only going to get MORE touching! And the sound quality is SO incredible that I can hear the girl trying to hide her tears! Moe, moe, MOOOEEEEE! w

Akaito: Just remember this, I'll always be there for you, even if the whole world turns it's back to you.

So just think of me whenever you feel discouraged.

Because. I think you're beautiful. I love you, I love your personality and there's nothing that makes me happier than seeing you happy.

(Haku reluctantly gives in on her urge to burst into tears, and hugs Akaito, clinging on to his scarf as he pats her back)

Miki: EEEYAAAAAH! That guy speaks such WONDERFUL words that have to WONDER if they were

PRE-PLANNED! A-and that girl is just soooo emotional that I can feel all her sadness and love and… HER FACE IS SOOO RED RIGHT NOW! Uwaaaaaahhh… (Miki starts crying happy tears)

(the garden lights turn on for the night and the moon is a silver crescent in the sky)

Haku: *sigh* I'm so sorry… I really didn't mean for this to turn into ANOTHER "episode".

(she stands up) Okay, I promise, from now on, I'm not going to cry anymore!

Akaito: There's nothing wrong with crying. It's just your body's way of releasing vent-up emotions.

Haku: Akaito… B-but I can't help but feel as if this is taking a toll on you too… plus, I'm too overly-dramatic. ;_;

Akaito: Please. Don't worry about it. I'm delighted to be able to cheer you up. ^^

Haku: (sigh) Y-you're so kind and mature… that I… I just don't know what to say.

(They kiss after a moment of looking at each other)

Haku: …Now, shall we do something fun? ^_^

Akaito: Hm… is IS Friday…

Haku: Wha-!? It is? I forgot all about that!

Akaito: And they're probably all dancing back at the Vocaloid house.

Haku: I could use something a little hyper-fun right now.

(Haku's face lights up)

Haku: Sing with me? OuO

Akaito: OK, what song?

Haku: Our secret happy song! ^^

Akaito: (sigh) …okay. w;;

(They SKIP THROUGH THE FLOWER FIELD while singing a song from Yumeiro Patissiere, just when…)

Miki's camera says: Out Of Memory. Please change the memory card before attempting to record more.

Miki: NOOOOOOO! I wanted to record them skipping whilst they sing their secret happy song! ;_;

(throws fist in air) …but I will, one day! I'll make that my goal!

(Rin sees Miki from behind a window)

Rin: …so… I guess I'm not alone here then… Hm… :3

Haku: By the way, did you happen to hear any weird noises back there?

Akaito: …maybe it was an injured bird?

Haku: I thought it was cats fighting…

Akaito: Or maybe Nyan Cat trying to sing screamo.

Haku: (laughs) Oh Akaito… you have the best personality. ^w^

(Haku and Akaito, and the rest of the Vocaloids, had a very fun night of dancing to songs like "The Music" y Capsule)

(At 11:00 P.M.)

(Miki ate cake, pie, flan, Fun-Dip, and washed it down with Kool-Aid and soda. And on top of that, she's listening to MLP: FiM techno-pop remixes and "The Music" by Capsule. SPED UP.

She's going insane!)

Miki: Mwuhahahaha! I feel as if I should upload this sweetness to YouTube to that everyone can see how sweet this couple is!

Miki types:

Video's name: "SWEETEST COUPLE EVER"

Description: This is REAL! NOT an act! AND IT WILL MAKE YOU EMIT HIGH SQUEAKY NOISES!

Tags: cute couple kyaa omg sweet sad Haku Akaito love moe touching flowers rainbows ponies sparkles GIANT FLOATING BABY HEADS

(Miki goes to bed)

(Next morning…)

Miki: (yaaawn)… geez, I really slept like a rock…

And what the HECK was I dreaming about?

*thinks really hard* …okaaaay….

Ah, whatever.

(goes on computer and checks video)

(Miki's eyes pop out of their sockets)

…WHAT!? 5 MILLION VIEWS!?

…I don't even—

(looks at related videos)

Miki: Huh? "Kids react to "SWEETEST COUPLE EVER""?

(clicks video)

(video dialogue)

Akaito: I think about you always.

Girl: Is this a movie?

(Haku cries)

Boy: AAAH! TOO CHEESY! I can't watch this anymore!

Miki in the video: (spazzes) EEEEEYAAAAAH! That guy speaks such WONDERFUL words that

Miki: (while watching) …WHAT? It… it recorded my SPAZZ? (oh gosh, of course, I'm such a dummy!)

Kids: …that girl is scary.

"SWEETEST COUPLE EVER- Autotune-Dubstep remix"

Miki: …oh my.

8clicks*

(video)

(hyper techno music)

Haku: (autotuned) I'm sorry, it's only that yo-yo-you're the only one who seems to ca-care about me…

Akaito: (autotuned) I-I-I-I-I know what you're feeling, I think about you always, always, always, always, always, al-al-al-al-alalalalalalalal way-way-way-way-waywaywaywaywaywaywayway…

(hyper music)

Miki's voice: (autotuned) DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DAAAW!

This is so touching, so touching!

DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DAAAW!

And it's only gonna get more, more touching!

Miki: …th-that video went VIRAL?

…after only 10 hours...?

…UH-OH…

(To be continued in part 2…)

PART 2!

WARNING: Contains a pointlessly high amount of My Little Pony references -_-

SUPER-WaRNING: contains excessively high contents of sappiness .

(Last time on Miki the Couple Stalker… Miki's video of Haku and Akaito, complete with her fangirl-ish commentary, went VIRAL on the internet! :O )

Miki: (banging her head on the table with every word) I. Am. Going. To. Be. Kicked. Out. Of. The Vocaloid House… (giant breath)… AND IT'S ONLY MY 2ND FULL DAY HERE!

(Miki guiltily goes to breakfast)

Miki: (heavy breathing) Ohh… even if I took the original video down… all the copies… and MEMES… and parodies… and-and… MEMORIES will be there… FOREVER!

(throws her head down on the table)

Oh, just WHAT am I gonna do? I've NEVER felt this guilty before!

(Kaito walks in with Len and Piko)

Miki: (gulp) …at least they don't seem angry… yet. 0.0

…and Haku and Akaito both tend to sleep in… I still have a few more hours.

Kaito: Oh, and last night, someone actually made a dubstep remix.

Miki: *jolt* This is it… my life is over! T_T

Kaito: And it was so sweet! (chuckle) heh… I had no idea my BROTHER could be so sweet!

Miki: *screams in horror inside her head*

Kaito: Haha! "Fluttershy's Inspirational Cheer" was great! (*You know, joking because of the "Fluttershy is Akaito in disguise" inside joke?)

(in his best Fluttershy voice) You rock… whoo-hoo. ^^

Miki: …(an imaginary 10-ton weight lifts off her)

(Miki sees Gumi, on the other side of the café, with a croissant and a laptop)

Gumi: (opens her laptop)

Miki: (screams in her head) DON'T GO ON THE INTERNET…

Gumi: (goes on the internet)

Miki: (50 feet in the sea of agony and guilt) DON'T GO ON YOUTUBE!

Gumi: (goes on YouTube)

Miki: (2000 feet in the sea of agony and guilt) PLEASE, DO NOT CLICK ON "Popular Videos!"

Gumi: (clicks on "popular videos")

Miki: (in the trenches of the sea of agony and guilt) PLEASE, PLEEEASE DON'T NOTICE "SWEETEST COUPLE EVER"!

Gumi: Wait a minute… this looks like Haku and Akaito!

Miki: (a shark in the sea of agony and guilt eats her) NOOOO!

Gumi: ...geez, I would've sworn Lady Gaga stole her hairstyle idea from Haku this time! And what's with Rihanna's red hair?

Miki: (the agony shark spits her out) …whew…

Gumi: Huh… what's this? "Sweetest Couple Ever"?

Miki: (a 9,000-pound weight falls on her and she gets swept away by an whirlpool of guilt and gets eaten by an agony tiger shark) It's all over…

(Miki hears the voices in the video play softly, from the other side of the cafe, Miki gets up from her seat and runs away as discreetly as she can)

Gumi: This is Haku and Akaito! Who took this video? I have a feeling that this business wasn't meant to be taped and put online-

(just when Gumi finishes saying that)

Miki's voice on the video: D'AAAAAAAW! This is SO touching and it's only going to get MORE touching! And the sound quality is SO incredible that I can hear the girl trying to hide her tears!

Gumi: …who could this be spazzing? Hmm… it sounds like it could be Rin, but… *thinks about how Haku and Akaito said that Miki was spazzing over them.*

Uh-huh. (totally sure face) …SF-A2 Miki…

Gumi: (walks around thinking) Miki, why? Was that really you? …should I turn her in…?

Luka: (sees Gumi) I suddenly get the feeling that you are being bothered by someone else's actions. If you were to tell me, maybe I could help.

Gumi: (takes a deep breath)-

…

(and the next thing ya know…)

(Meiko and Luka are chasing Miki down through the Vocaloid house)

Miki: Ohhh! Why do I have to be ME!

… …HYAAAA! Super SF-A2 Strawberry Rush!

(Miki speeds away really fast, to the pool area)

Miki: Hah! I lost them! Now, time to hide underwater!

(Miki dives in the pool)

Luka: (jumps in the pool after her)

Miki: Uh-oh. Luka is a master swimmer after all… …smallI'm screwed…/small

(struggles to swim away, but then remembers…)

(takes a cupcake out of her pocket and eats it)

Miki: I'm so glad I saved this from last night! SUPER SUGAR RUUUUSH!

*flies away by spinning her ahoge like a propeller*

(Meiko drinks magic sake and gains magical, gravity-defying powers)

Meiko: (levitates in the air and throws elemental sake bottles at Miki)

Miki: :O

Len: (looks in the sky) Ah, she'll get used to it. This stuff happens to ime/i every day…

(Miki ends up flying to Candy Mountian, and hides in it)

Troll: (mwuhahaha…) I'm here to take your kidney!

Miki: AAAHH!

(Miki runs outside to find everything flooded.)

Luka and Meiko: We've got youuu~

(Luka and Meiko's hands turn into dolphins)

Miki: …I'm screwed.

(One harsh punishment later…)

Miki: *sniff* I'm forbidden to leave my room for 2 weeks. ;_;

(but… at least I didn't get kicked out!) But… knowing that I did such… a bad thing…

…well, yeah, that's why I'm being punished, after all! I should just take my mind off of it!

(maybe some TV will cheer me up…)

(Miki turns on TV)

On TV:

Twilight Sparkle: Dear Princess Celestia, today I learned that it's not okay to drop in on people's business without them knowing.

Miki: …okay, if even My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic says it's bad, then…

(dramatically) OH, WOE BESTOWETH ON THOU WHO HAS COMMITTED REGRETFUL ACTIONS! o;;

(…Miki… were you reading Romeo and Juliet again? .)

(Rin finds Miki crying)

Rin: Miki? Hello?

Miki: GAAAAAH! (tears stream from her eyes like waterfalls)

Rin: Whoa, Miki… um… do you wanna stalk a couple with me?

(Miki stops crying for abit)

Miki: Rin… but… Rin… my stalking days are over… ALL OVER!

(Miki starts crying again)

Rin: Listen. We're young teenage girls.

Miki: A-and…

Rin: It's NORMAL and FINE for us to be curious! If we just never let the people find out that we've been watching them, then they'd have absolutely nothing to stress over… heck, it would be like we NEVER even stalked them if they DON'T FIND OUT. Heck, that's basically the whole point of keeping it a secret! To do a favor for others, while doing a big one for ourselves!

Miki: Rin.. you just made the most horrible thing ever sound like something totally fine…

Rin: Come on Miki, this is just a fun script, it's not like this is real life! It's not like we're encouraging the readers to ACTUALLY stalk people or anything!

(…if you're reading this, please don't. Please. ^^; )

Miki: Okay, I admit it… you brought my courage and fangirl-ness and all that other stuff back!

(hugs her and cries)

Rin: Miki! Please stop it! I think you're starting to turn into Haku from watching her so much!

(Miki perks right back up)

Miki: Okay then! You are now Rin, Miki the Stalker's SIDEKICK!

(Puts fist out)

Rin: Well, Miki. I've been observing couples for MUCH longer than you, and I'm even going to teach you what I know. So wouldn't it be fair if YOU were MY sidekick?

Miki: Oh, but just WHO does this series happen to be named after? There. ;)

Rin: …AH you… and your 4th wall breaking skills. .

(They do a brohoof-like gesture)

(They walk off to the other side of the Vocaloid House, where Haku and Akaito's rooms happen to be)

Miki: OK, these are out codenames: I'm Strawberry Splash, and you're Orange Soda!

Rin: Hm… just fine with me, I guess. ^^

Rin: What if they're going to make out?!

Miki: Maybe they're getting engaged!

Rin: But don't people usually propose in a "nice, special place"?

Miki: Oh yeah.

Rin: I told ya. The two most common possibilities is that they're either going to have a lovey house-date, or they're going to have/-

Miki: (slaps Rin's mouth shut) Whoa, Rin, I know what you're about to say, PLEASE don't say anymore! This isn't supposed to be an M-rated script!

Rin: (nosebleed)

Miki: I'M SO SORRY! …did I slap your face too hard?

Rin: (pulls out tissue) Ah… when you're an experienced of a stalker as me, you'd be pretty used to nosebleeds!

Miki: ?

Rin: Okay, since Akaito's room is on the bottom floor, we won't have to use any ninja skills this time.

Miki: NINJA SKILLS!?

Rin: (shh!) Yes, I have to show you what I can do sometime. It's pretty awesome.

Miki: ….

Rin: You have your ultra-sound-recording camera, right?

Miki: Yup. I can hear everything they say with it!

(they peek inside of Akaito's room)

Akaito: So, Haku… I called you here…. Because I… I just can't hide it anymore!

Miki and Rin: (eyes grow to 10 times their size) OH MY GAH. Wha-what do you think he's gonna say?

(they're eyes glued to the scene)

Akaito: Well, please don't think I'm… strange for liking this kind of stuff… but…

Miki: :O! Rin, I'm getting the feeling that we shouldn't be listening to this!

Rin: I… I KNOW! But for some reason, my brain just isn't allowing me to look away!

Miki: …Oh my gosh, Rin! … Akaito's face is turning RED!

Rin: MY GOODNESS! What he's gonna say next could change our views on.. the WORLD… forever!

Miki and Rin: WHY CAN'T WE LOOK AWAAAY!?

Akaito: (nervously) Well, you see, my brother sort of… introduced me to it, and the next thing you know, I was… sorta… watching it on the internet for my own entertainment… um… so, Haku…

(Akaito turns redder)

Akaito: Haku… if I told you that I liked…

Miki and Rin: ASDFGHJKL! o AAAAH!

Akaito: If I told you that I like… …

Miki: THE SUSPENSE…

Rin: IS KILLING ME!

Akaito: If you knew that I like… My… My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic… would you… would you… would you still think of me the same way?

(the tension dies down)

Rin: …that was it? My Little Pony? All this anticipation for NOTHING?

Miki: Hauuu~~ Akaito was SOOOO moe saying that! So shy! So insecure! The side of him that's usually hidden was coming out and it was SOOO CUUTE! ~ ^w^

Rin: …Oh, Miki… -w-

(they watch intently again)

Haku: (giggles) I thought so…

Akaito: (jolt) o.o

Haku: From the moment I happened to have heard you casually humming "Art Of The Dress". X3

You must think that nobody can hear you when you hum, don't you? xD

Akaito: (embarrassed) Whe… when did you hear—

Haku: Hmmm… 3 months ago… at least…

Akaito: (OTL)

Haku: I just assumed that Kaito was playing it on loop or something, therefore getting it stuck in your head which made you start humming it, but then… (laughs)

Akaito: (oh, no)

Haku: Well, you know all those sweet things you say when you console me? ^^;

Akaito: (Haku… :facepalm:, I was trying to make this as LEAST embarrassing as possible! .)

Haku: (giggle) I recognized that one of the things you said happened to be a quote straight from the show! xD

Akaito: (sinks into the carpet in shame)

Miki: Haku's surprisingly very un-shy when she's with Akaito!

Rin: (giggle) You see, Miki? This is the joy of stalking people we're experiencing here! We NEVER know what interestingly entertaining stuff we're gonna hear from them!

Miki: But still… poor Akaito. Dx… I can feel the embarrassment radiating from him… xP

Haku: And besides… My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic has been spreading through the Vocaloid house like wildfire lately anyway… it was about time you joined the herd too.

Akaito: (she… knows the terms?) Haku… you mean… you're an MLP fan too?

Haku: I guess I'd say… more or less. ._. …they're really quite cute. X3

Akaito: (blushing slightly, secretly containing excitement) Um… what's your favorite episode? :3

Miki: AAAWW! He wants to talk about ponies with her! Can Akaito possibly get any more CUTE?!

Rin: Well, Miki. It's seems like you like Akaito, yourself. X3

Miki: (freezes) I… I do not! …I mean, I wouldn't want to be in a relationship with him... I don't even want a boyfriend!

Rin: (pats) I totally get you. :3

Haku: Well, I've only actually watched the show a few times, so I can't really make a call on that… but my favorite character would be either Fluttershy or Rainbow Dash…

(they talk on and on about ponies for 5 minutes, when Akaito says…)

Akaito: Well, McDonalds is giving out… (cringes with embarrassment) My Little Pony Happy Meals… And today will be the LAST day they'll have them… and, yup… I just HAD to find out… today.

…and um… I'm… way to um… (more embarrassed) …scared to get them alone, and well… I'm asking you to… please go with me! You can order them, because um… you're um, female… so it won't be that… weird!? And since I can drive, and you can't yet, I' m going to have to take you…

Haku: But… I'm shy too… ;_;

Rin: Is it just me, or is Akaito slowly losing his manly points here? (Geez, even bI/b don't like MLP…)

Miki: Yup, this is what happens when you let RainbowIcePop create personalities for us- WAIT, WHAT? YOU DON'T LIKE MLP!?

Rin: No, I do not like that stupid show!

Miki: …I'll unleash my raeg later, but for now, we're stalking.

Akaito: Well, just one would be fine.

After that, I don't think I'd need any other pony-related stuff besides that…

Haku: ^u^

Akaito: …(what could that adorable look on her face right now mean?)

Haku: …Maybe I'll get one of those cute things while I'm there too ^_^

Akaito: … Okay. :p (Haku, those ponies are still nowhere near as cute as you. Don't you know? w)

(Haku rides in Akaito's car and goes to McDonalds)

(Miki and Rin quickly follow on their bicycles)

Rin: I hear them singing Winter Wrap-Up together

Miki: …how do you know?

Rin: …I developed super-hearing. :p

Miki: …=_=

(At McDonalds)

Haku: Um, exuse me cashier…

Akaito: (stands whistling in the background)

Haku: (shyly) Um… may I please get one girl's Happy Meal please…? …and it's (lies) uh… for our daughter—(whoops… awkward!) (Haku blushes)

…I mean, for… m-MY… little sister…

(cashier looks at Haku strangely)

Haku: … -_-;

Cashier: Hmm… didn't I see you guys on a YouTube video?

Miki: (facepalm) Oh crap… my life is flashing before my eyes!

Haku: Ah! No… Um… I-I believe you're mistaking us…

(I only post song cover videos on Nico Nico. They're mostly left unwatched anyway. And besides, Akaito and I haven't been in a video together yet…)

Cashier: And what was that video called…? Um… "Cutest Couple Ever" or something?

Haku: …o/o …(what?)

Cashier: (squeal) and it was such a cuute performance…

Haku: o.e …(freaky flash-back) …Miki…

Cashier: You were all crying, and he was all comforting you. ^/^ So you're together for real, huh? w

You two are… gifted actors! So convincing!

Haku: (blushing a deep red) (Miki… she… she put that on… YouTube?) Um… (trembles)

(I'm so embarrassed! /)

Cashier: o.o

Haku: (nervous wreck) I- um… ahh… well… I… I'm… I-I'm suddenly not hu-hungry anymore.

(Long, awkward pause)

Haku: …kthxbai! :D

(she runs off with Akaito closely following her)

Everyone: Hey look! It'''s the "Sweetest Couple Ever"!

Little girl: Hawkoo, can I have your autograph? :3

Teen girl: Uhkaito, such a sweetie-pie you are~ (glomps him)

Haku: 0/./0 WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON IN HEEEERE!?

(Haku and Akaito rush into the car, and speed away home, away from the insane paparazzi)

Miki: Aww… they didn't even get to have their ponies. D:

(It must be tough, being shy…)

(Miki's eyes light up) Rin, let's help them! They really wanted them, so we should go in and get the ponies for them!

Rin: Yeah, so they can figure out that we've been stalking them, genius.

Miki: Well, then we're going to think of a way to allow them to obtain the ponies and not expose ourselves.

But… with the YouTube vid and all, they're bound to find out…

So We'll tell them them we've noticed they've been having little troubles, and we were watching them for the sake of helping them!

Rin: Miki… you know, I think I could get used to having you as a sidekick after all. ^_^

Miki: Nuh-uh! YOU'RE MY sidekick, remember!

Rin: Then I take back that compliment!

…hmm… actually, maybe there should be no sidekick. We should just be a team.

Miki: (Rin's a nice girl after all) B-but… Isn't it unfair that the story only has my name in the title then?

Rin: …don't worry about it. (thinks: blah blah, protest…)

Miki: Excuse me~~~

May I please see what kind of toys you have?

Cashier: Okay. But aren't you a bit—

Miki: Who cares if we're too old? :D

Cashier: Um… I was just about to say, aren't you a bit too young and… feminine to be bronies?

Miki and Rin: 0.o

(so, Miki and Rin obtained the pony toys. And to be specific, one of each of them! Lucky~)

Rin: So now we'll peek, and try to find a good time to "give" them the toys. I'll watch Akaito in his room, and you'll watch Haku in hers.

Miki: But Rin, Haku's room is on the second floor! And iyou're/i the one with the "ninja skills"!

Rin: …but can't you fly using your ahoge?

Miki: …oh yeah.

(takes a bite out of a cupcake)

Miki: Ah, I'm gonna have to do my best to not fall of the windowsill. .

(Miki drops in to Haku in her room, when she finds a piece paper on her desk, with a poem Akaito wrote on it)

(*I am not showing or even attempting the poem because I'm a crappy writer and not capable of writing a poem as great as this one is supposed to be. Dx

The poem was 30 lines long, had many metaphors about Haku, comparing her to beautiful things in nature. Then, he wrote about how much he loved her, and how it was impossible to explain the feeling in words.)

Haku: …Akaito… Akaito wrote this… amazing, beautiful poem… about me… -/-

I…I had no idea he was so… so poetic. It just makes me want to cry, but… I promised not to cry…

I don't think I could ask… for a better boyfriend. |3

^/^

(sigh) once again, I still can't think of a way to possibly thank him for being so wonderful…

Maybe, maybe I'll write my own poem to him…

It's really the least I could do.

(pulls out a pencil and paper)

Haku: Okay. First I'm going to gather my thoughts together. What do I feel when I think of him…

(thinks hard)

(writes)

Ever since I first saw you, my heart

Has never been the same.

I used to fall to the ground all the time,

Until you caught me, and gently raised me up

And taught me to fly, I can't stop trembling,

With extraordinary emotions I don't know how to describe.

And this small piece of paper

Can't possibly hold my love,

But rather, these words that are coming from my heart.

Haku: (she pauses as tears start to well up in her eyes)

…this… isn't a good poem.

(she sighs and buries her face in her arms)

I was trying so hard not to copy from Akaito's, but… oh, I can't possibly show him this pathetic… thing.

It isn't all beautiful and sensitive and artful like his… and I don't even know what the heck I was writing anymore!

I was thinking about my love for him while I was writing, but…

For some reason, my mind just… doesn't have the ability to turn my thoughts into art.

(she tosses the paper she was writing on into a wastebasket)

(sigh) …just another thing I hopelessly fail at. (sniffle)

(Haku leaves her room, Akaito's poem in hand)

Miki: …coast clear.

(goes and digs out the paper than Haku threw away)

(Miki's curious derp face turns all serious and compassionate)

Miki: …this… isn't bad. It's not bad at all!

Haku… did put her feelings into it.

…and that's what makes a poem a good poem, right? It's about reflecting the unique way you interpret your thoughts and views.

(smiles) she really needs to stop being so hard on herself…

ssmallreality: RainbowIcePop wrote that poem crap in 2 minutes and FYI it does suck./small

Miki: So, for my next job as Miki the iHelpful/i Stalker, I'm going to find a way to have Akaito see this. He will be very happy!

…but, how will I end up doing that?

(Miki hears Akaito knocking on Haku's door)

Miki: Uh-oh… (goes back into hiding)

Akaito: Haku, are you in there?

(no answer)

Akaito: Where could she be?

Hmm…

(could that poem I wrote for her possibly have something to do with this?)

Well, I know Haku all-too-well now.

She always goes to the lavender fields in the garden whenever she feels a little… emotional.

Miki: (eyes light up) That's it!

(Miki waits until Akaito leaves, then discreetly follows Akaito to the garden, Haku's poem in her hand)

(Sure enough, Haku is on her favorite bench in the lavender field, sitting with her knees to her chest, reading the poem Akaito wrote for her again.)

Haku: (sigh) This poem makes me unexplainably happy, but at the same time, it's also the thing that's stressing me out.

(Miki lets go of the poem Haku wrote into the air)

Miki: Oh please, let this go the way I plan!

(the poem lands on Haku's lap)

Haku: Huh? This piece of paper… the… the horrible poem I wrote!

Miki: (Score!)

(Akaito is running towards Haku)

Akaito: Haku!

Haku: Akaito? Um… (why is he here? I wanted to be alone…)

Akaito: What are you doing here? Are you feeling all right?

Haku: Um… it had to do with the viral video and the McDonalds incident… that's all…

Akaito: Haku… I know you pretty well. I can tell that something else is bothering you.

Haku: (how does he know?) Umm… okay. I'll tell you.

I'm always finding it unfair that you do a bunch of things to keep me happy, while I… well… admit it. I haven't done much anything for you… so when I saw your poem, it inspired me to write one for you, but… (sigh) …it's a failure. You don't deserve to have such a horrible poem about you shown to you…

Akaito: (pats Haku's head) Well, you know why I do all those things for you? Because you truly deserve them, in return for all you've done for me.

Miki: (eyes grow big) Extra-double-awesomeness! A sweet moment too! Yes, I love stalking! Helping people, and getting to see such sweeeeetness~!

(Note: this story still wasn't meant to encourage actual stalking, just a quick FYI.)

Rin: (sneaks behind Miki's back) Oh, please... It's always the same thing over and over with Haku and Akaito. -_-

Miki: But still… it just doesn't get old! =w=

Rin: ._. if you say so…

Haku: Wha—exactly what have I done for you?

Akaito: For being the person you are. Well… you have such a good-natured, humane personality, being a bit sensitive but, well… I really appreciate those kinds of people. You're unique, one-of-a-kind, and incredibly polite… and it's a true pleasure to spend my days with you. And there's nothing I enjoy more than—

Rin: (finishing Akaito's sentence) "seeing you happy", yes, I know, I know. .

Akaito: That poem you wrote. I'm certain that it isn't as bad as you make it out to be. Can I see it?

Haku: (tenses up for a few seconds, then nervously hands Akaito the paper)

Akaito: Haku…

Rin: (saying all that Akaito is saying, in unison with him, somewhat mockingly) This is beautiful. You poured your feelings into this, and it's what truly counts.

Miki: …Wow, Rin. You knew exactly what he was going to say. Do they really do this that often? xD

(When Haku and Akaito make their way back to the Vocaloid House…)

Meiko: Haku, Akaito.

Haku and Akaito: Huh?

Meiko: You know, lately we've been seeing a spike in popularity for both of you. It seems like people are starting to take interest in you because of a new viral video.

Haku: (sparkly eyes)

Gumi: …even though Miki might've been a troublemaker… she did end up doing something pretty good for you guys.

Meiko: So we've decided for you, Haku Yowane… to also sing with Miku, for her next hit song.

Haku: (surprise, almost disbelief) Oh my gosh… finally, I… I… I get to be involved in Miku and her friends stuff! I get to have fun and cooperate with them! I feel… so happy…. :'3

Meiko: And Akaito, I'm pretty sure there'll be many things in store for you too.

Haku: (hugs Akaito) You were right. I just had to keep believing.

Akaito: Haku. ^_^

(Haku sees Miki come through the door)

Haku: Miki!

(hugs) …thank you…

Miki: o.o

(Everyone explains what Miki did.)

(late that night)

(Haku just got out of a relaxing shower and is now feeling all refreshed)

small(…and no, nobody was watching her in there .)/small

(in front of PC)

Haku: You know, maybe I should upload that poem I wrote to Akaito and I's shared dA account~

(goes on dA)

Haku: Aww… Akaito uploaded his too. X3

(Miki is outside the window, on a tree branch, with a 3DS in hand)

Miki: …still, I gotta admit. It's a bit fun to surprise them.

…what's this? I have new feedback messages…

(checks)

On screen:

1 Activity Stack

Moments ago

~SF-A2-Strawberry has added you, *Haku-and-Akaito, to their deviantWATCH.

Haku: …oh boy. .

MIKIIIIIIIIIII!

Miki: (outside the window)

(laughs like Pinkie Pie) I'll always be WATCHING them now! xD

(next day)

Rin: Miki… what did I say about keeping it a secret? :T

Miki: …Rin, is that a Rainbow Dash charm on your necklace?

Rin: Ah! Um… n-no…

Miki: Gahahaha! I knew you secretly liked My Little Pon-

*the camera filming "Miki the Pairing Stalker part 2" is out of memory. Please change the memory card before attempting to record more.*


End file.
